Dark Angel
by yue-chan
Summary: Um amor secreto. Um desejo proibido. E uma maldição a por tudo a perder.
1. Curst

N/A: Primeira história de Saint Beast, e primeira aqui do fanfiction em português! Yeah! ^^

Avisos: Essa fanfic é yaoi (sério? ¬¬).

Haverá um darklemon mas não neste capítulo. Quando ocorrer, ele estará devidamente identificado, de modo a não traumatizar ninguém por acidente.

Este capítulo é meio curto, mas prometo que os outros serão maiores. Também exclusivamente neste capítulo haverá uma alternância entre POV's, ou seja, Rey e Luca irão se revezar como narradores da história.

Here we go...

* * *

Dark Angel – Curst, Tears and Love

Capítulo 1: Curst

_Ele é mesmo um anjo?_

_Devia estar no inferno, queimando com os outros demônios._

_E essas asas brancas? Quem ele acha que engana?_

A minha vida toda escutei frases assim. Desde o primeiro dia de minha existência, a inevitável faísca de poder celeste que me deu vida, mas que também revelou o elemento a qual tão melancolicamente pertenço. Sim, desde aquela época que sou alvo de olhares furtivos e cheios de desprezo, palavras ásperas e toques frios. Pudera. Um dos maiores mitos entre os anjos é que os "anjos negros" – pobres coitados que deram o azar de manipularem as sombras – nasceram da tão proibida quanto involuntária união entre anjos e demônios, durante os tempos de guerra.

Por isso eu não os culpo.

Mesmo assim...

_Vá embora!_

...não poderia doer mais.

Às vezes me pergunto se um dia irá parar. Porém, o tempo passa. Para o bem ou para o mal, ele sempre passa. Eu cresci e amadureci, abrindo caminho por meu inferno particular, pisando nas palavras que me eram atiradas como se fossem degraus de uma longa escada até o topo. Agora, depois de infinitas batalhas, resistindo a tudo que me impuseram, vejo com infinito orgulho a incredulidade nos olhos dos que me condenavam.

Eu finalmente consegui. Sou um anjo de alto nível, melhor, sou um dos seis guardiões e tenho quatro amigos em que posso confiar minha vida.

Agora sou amado...e por você.

No entanto, há noites em que a brisa sopra mais fria, e eu me permito olhar para trás numa rápida mas inevitável espiadela. São nesses momentos em que me pergunto se não fui sempre amado. Sim, desde aquela época...

Eu era tão tolo, sempre me considerando o anjo mais infeliz do paraíso. Ainda que um belo arco-íris resplandecesse a minha frente, eu fazia questão de enxergar somente cinza. Minhas costas, infantes mas já dando os primeiros sinais de futura força, viviam curvadas sobre olhares e palavras. Meus ombros estavam sempre caídos, até mesmo os sussurros que ecoavam por trás e que mal podiam ser ouvidos parecendo me condenar ao chão. Por isso eu me isolava por horas e horas, abraçando meus joelhos na tentativa de fazer a dor ir embora, sentindo pena de mim mesmo.

Foi então que você chegou. Nada mais que outro rejeitado, rechaçado por aqueles a quem deveríamos considerar irmãos. Porém, diferente de mim, ele não era temido, não.

Você era invejado.

Seu poder, suas asas, sua beleza... tudo motivava a cobiça dos que o rodeavam, atraindo com isso não só um pecado capital, como ódio e dor. Mas eu era tão cego... Acho que só parei de fingir ignorar quando vi as marcas. Só mesmo assim para admitir que éramos iguais, ainda que tão diferentes.

Até hoje, não sei se estendi a mão para salvá-lo ou a mim mesmo.

Mas você a pegou, e é só isso que importa.

Ficamos do lado um do outro, ajudando e protegendo, amparando e consolando quando ninguém mais se importava. Quando tudo a nossa volta parecia conspirar nossa ruína, nós demos as mãos e firmamos os pés. E não nos dobramos a ninguém.

Dessa união, algo nasceu em mim, tão quente e acolhedor que por muitos anos julguei ser o motivo de minha existência. E, talvez fosse somente impressão, ou mesmo um desejo escondido até de mim mesmo, mas por um instante, ínfimo segundo em meio a toda a amizade, nossos olhos se encontraram.

Será que vinha de você aquele calor?

Porém, o tempo se pôs a passar novamente, seguindo seu caminho sem se incomodar ou mesmo avisar. As dúvidas sobre Zeus-sama surgiram e se multiplicaram, alimentando ainda mais o preconceito entre os anjos. Preocupado, passei a mantê-lo sempre sob minhas asas, meus olhos o acompanhando como uma incansável sombra.

Esse foi o meu erro.

Porque agora...agora...

- Luca?

_XxX_

Te vejo cerrar os punhos antes mesmo que eu consiga pousar no galho da grande árvore. Meu peito dói, o coração ferido como se você o esmagasse com suas próprias mãos. Seu cenho se franze um pouco quando me aproximo, substituindo rapidamente o semblante triste por mal contida irritação. Os olhos de rubi continuam fechados.

Você não quer me ver. De novo.

- Incomodo? – tento controlar a voz, impedindo toda a melancolia guardada de vir à tona. Você deve ter seus motivos, alguma coisa que o esteja preocupando e que precise manter apenas para si. Algo que esteja além do meu alcance, do meu afeto.

Se você soubesse como me forço a acreditar nisso...

Só que isso não me protege de suas atitudes.

Por quê? Eu lhe ofereci minha mente naquele dia, expondo meus mais profundos sentimentos. Me tornei nada mais que um livro a ser folheado ao seu bel prazer. E você aceitou! Você me deixou beijá-lo, Luca!

Você me deixou amá-lo.

Mas existe uma parte de mim que se arrepende amargamente de tê-lo feito. Um pedaço de meu coração, tão sombrio que talvez nem mesmo você tenha sido capaz de ler, e que me atormenta a cada segundo desde que fechaste os olhos para mim.

Porque poderia ser tudo mentira.

Porque, no fundo, talvez você achasse mais conveniente continuar a acreditar no velho tabu que aceitar nosso jovem e insensato amor.

Suspiro, tentando juntar forças e continuar. Se eu ao menos soubesse que não sou eu a pesar e curvar seus ombros. Se entendesse o porquê de não me deixar mais ler seus olhos.

Seus punhos tremem ligeiramente, os nós dos dedos se tornando brancos. E eu sei que está se esforçando. Você é bravo, sempre foi, lutando e seguindo de cabeça erguida mesmo na pior das batalhas, seus passos firmes ainda que todo o resto clame por sua desistência.

Mas você também não pede ajuda. Nunca o fez.

E eu não consigo não odiá-lo por isso.

Dou um pequeno passo, seguido por outro e outro, num ritmo calmo e lento, porém determinado. Vou me aproximando como se diante de um animal ferido e acuado, ignorando sua aura que parece me repelir com todas as forças. Ajoelho a sua frente, me equilibrando com cuidado no galho da árvore, e toco suas mãos gentilmente, forçando-as a se abrirem. Baixo os olhos, triste por ver os ferimentos nas palmas.

- Pare de se ferir por minha causa. – peço, depositando um beijo extremamente leve sob seu sangue.

Percebo seu corpo estremecer, o menor de seus movimentos ecoando em minha alma com uma avalanche. E eu sei que você pode ver, e sentir, tudo que se passa dentro de mim. Seu cenho se franze ainda mais mas você não se afasta, desejando meu toque pelo pouco tempo que se permite.

E isso basta para me encher de esperança novamente, dando-me forças para resistir e te encontrar mais uma vez.

- Eu amo você, Luca. – sussurro, tentando me afastar enquanto saboreio o peso de minhas próprias palavras. Porque disse isso? Não sei. Só achei que precisava ouvir.

Por fim, abro as asas e parto, ganhando o céu noturno, me fazendo de estrela na tentativa de iluminar, nem que só um pouco, o caminho que você escolheu.

Se você ao menos parasse de me ver como algo frágil...Se ao menos percebesse...

Ah, Luca...

_XxX_

Anjo puro e doce, essência divina da própria inocência. Você não consegue entender, não é mesmo? Não consegue ver o demônio que cresce em mim, corrompendo o belo sentimento que guardo a sete chaves.

Eu nunca deveria ter sido atingido por aquela maldição. Jamais. Não por ser melhor para mim ou os a minha volta, eu simplesmente não podia ser amaldiçoado! Não podia!

Porque eu já pertenço as trevas.

Agora, ainda que oficialmente tudo tenha chegado ao fim, reduzindo dor, lágrimas e sangue a uma mera lembrança desbotada a ser esquecida, sinto algo crescendo dentro de mim. Tal qual um segredo sujo, mancha negra de puro piche, que toma meu coração cada vez mais, se alimentando dele com uma fome abominável e horrenda. E eu não posso fazer nada além de tentar esconder, assistindo impotente o anjo que você tanto ama se transformar em um monstro.

Porém, são justamente nesses momentos de puro desespero, perdido em meio a mais pura treva, que sua imagem surge ante meus olhos. Você, meu amado e imaculado anjo. Tua pele de porcelana, tão macia e perfumada. Teu corpo sempre escondido, provocando com movimentos leves, as curvas de movendo, chamando... Ah, meu anjo! Minha querida, deliciosa e inocente presa! Como eu queria ter em mãos teu corpo e tuas asas, percorrer cada centímetro com a sofreguidão que me é por direito. Sentir o gosto de teus lábios quentes, tua pele e sangue... Marcá-lo onde ninguém jamais alcançou...

Meu.

Banhado em rubro. Corrompido e decadente.

Só meu.

- Não!

Sacudo a cabeça com força, cerrando ainda mais os punhos na esperança da dor me trazer de volta. Não posso pensar nisso! Não posso traí-lo assim! Você confia em mim! Me entregou seu coração sem pedir nada em troca! Não posso, não posso!

Não você.

Teu amor é tão ingênuo, que basta minha presença, mãos dadas... um beijo. Não preciso sequer perguntar se sou o primeiro que amas, tamanha entrega que sinto em cada gesto teu.

Não, não posso maculá-lo, profanando teu corpo com tal pecado imundo e vil. Ainda que essa chama maldita me consuma até os ossos, condenando o que sobrou de minha alma ao pior dos infernos, não cederei.

Me recuso a ser o dono de tuas lágrimas!

_- Eu amo você, Luca._

Ah, meu querido anjo de gelo...Tamanha inocência deveria ser proibida. Mas então você não existiria, não é mesmo?

Zeus, ouça-me, por favor! Eu, que nunca lhe pedi nada, que suportei calado o meu sofrimento e o dele, imploro que me arranque essa maldição. Por favor...

...antes que eu não consiga mais controlar...

Antes que eu condene minha alma e a dele.

* * *

E então? Devo comemorar ou fugir?

Mande um review com a resposta! ;)


	2. Tears

N/A: Agradecimentos mega especiais a **giichan** ! \o/ E eu achando que não ganharia nenhum comentário ^^

Os POVs continuam se alternando nesse capítulo. Espero não confundor ninguém com isso -.-''

AVISO: Esse capítulo contém dark lemon (sexo não consensual). Haverá uma marcação indicando o começo e o fim, caso alguém não goste (ou não queira) ler os poucos detalhes.

* * *

Dark Angel – Curst, Tears and Love

Capítulo 2: Tears

A melodia ecoava, calma e serena como o anjo que a produzia, suas notas flutuando no ar a sua volta, dotando-o de vida e leveza, calando fundo em todos como sequer as palavras de Zeus-sama conseguiam fazer. Era tão perfeito que me perguntei se poderia haver algo mais belo.

Mas eu já estava cansado de beleza e perfeição.

Por isso, ainda que o mundo a minha volta explodisse em cores e paz, inundando o ambiente com a mais pura e cálida luz, minha alma continuou triste e sombria. Tanto que não demorou muito para perceberem.

- Algo errado, Rey?

A música chegou ao fim, quebrando o encanto de forma incomum, apressada até. Logo quatro pares de olhos me encaravam, cada um com suas próprias preocupações e suposições. Eles eram meus amigos, certo? Estavam ali para me apoiar e ajudar, ombros conhecidos nos quais eu poderia simplesmente encostar e chorar, desabafando minhas mais profundas angústias.

Mas não era isso que eu queria. E ninguém conseguia entender.

Ou será que...?

- Judas... – percebi que a voz oscilava um pouco e tentei disfarçar enquanto fixava os olhos no belo anjo ruivo. Dentre nós guardiões, era ele que representava a luz e, por definição ou não, o que mais conhecia Luca.

- Sim, Rey?

- Posso falar a sós com você?

Shiva me fuzilou com os olhos, tão feroz que assustaria muitos. Shin tentou ser mais discreto que seu companheiro/rival, mas mesmo assim consegui perceber seu ciúme. Quase sorri.

Quase.

Parti com Judas, me afastando do olhar dos outros. A insegurança me assombrava a cada passo, tão forte quanto as batidas de meu próprio coração. Eu não tinha certeza se deveria pedir algo assim, no entanto, estava mais que disposto a tentar.

_XxX_

_Os fios roxos se espalhavam, acariciados pela divertida brisa que soprava e seus suaves movimentos. Suas asas douradas, tão claras que me pareciam raios de sol, moviam-se com natural perfeição, deixando que bailasse no céu como a mais graciosa das aves._

_E o seu riso continuava, de novo e de novo, tomando todo o ar a nossa volta, me fazendo sentir pequeno e frágil ao mesmo tempo em que me embalava docemente. Era como reservar um pedaço do paraíso só para nós. Nada poderia nos atingir._

_Abri minhas asas e tentei te alcançar. Era nosso primeiro vôo mas, diferente de você, eu me sentia deslocado e desajeitado, incapaz de não sentir falta do chão no qual há tantos anos caminhava._

_Foi só o tempo de lutar contra uma corrente de ar que aconteceu._

_- Não! Me solte! – sua voz era assustada. No céu, a uma boa distância de mim e meio encobertos pelas nuvens, dois anjos te cercavam._

_- Cala a boca! – gritou o de cabelos negros, segurando-o pelos braços com força._

_- Você não merece ter asas! – emendou o outro de mechas douradas. Por mais que você se debatesse, isso não impediu que ele se posicionasse cruelmente as suas costas._

_Por um segundo – a mente ainda aturdida demais para assimilar a gravidade da situação – me perguntei por que você nunca lutava, devolvendo com juros a dor que lhe infligiam. Eu sabia que você_ _era forte o bastante para isso, mas você parecia sempre esquecer._

_Mas foi só por um segundo. Porque no seguinte o seu grito cortou o ar, dissipando-se em meio às penas douradas que agora flutuavam soltas, condenadas a planar sem rumo até serem esquecidas e pisoteadas no chão lá embaixo. _

_Naquele instante, um limite foi ultrapassado._

_E tudo que pude fazer foi me proteger, afastando-me o mais rápido que consegui, mas pronto para bloquear o ataque caso necessário. No entanto, para minha total surpresa, o frio logo se desfez, fraco demais para enfrentar o sol e vencer. Ao menos, o que veio em minha direção._

_No chão, dois anjos com as asas congeladas não tiveram a mesma sorte._

_- Perdão...mas eu não quero perder minhas asas. – você disse devagar, a voz trêmula como o resto de seu corpo, incontrolável e entorpecido demais para notar qualquer coisa a sua volta. Abraçou a si mesmo, num último e solitário ato de proteção, lágrimas escapando de seus olhos fechados enquanto filetes de sangue escorriam por suas asas._

_- Rey..._

_- Não quero perdê-las, Luca. Não posso._

_- Shh. Eu sei. – mas não sabia, por isso não consegui dizer mais nada. Apenas te abracei firme, temendo que desfalecesse a qualquer momento, e o guiei lentamente até o chão. _

_Eu não saberia dizer o quanto você precisou de mim naquele dia...só sei que cada célula de meu corpo parecia clamar por sua paz, pelo seu sorriso. O paraíso morreu, tão descartável quanto cinzas, deixando apenas suas lágrimas e seu sangue. _

_Mas eu não conseguia entender..._

_Porque voar lhe era tão importante?_

_- Por favor... não deixe ninguém tira-las de mim..._

_XxX_

- Não deixarei.

Toco os lábios com dedos hesitantes, não acreditando no que tinha feito. Olho para os lados, até mesmo para cima, procurando algum vestígio seu.

Nada.

Fora tudo um sonho. Você não estava me pedindo ajuda, não precisava mais de mim. Por isso eu podia me afastar sem culpa nem medo, porque agora você se defendia por si só.

Seria isso influência minha? Uma mácula em seu puro coração?

Eu não sabia.

Mas era necessário, não era? Tal como me afastar era necessário agora.

Mesmo assim...porque sempre que você se afasta, sinto como se eu me aproximasse?

Não quero feri-lo...

Será que para isso precisarei perdê-lo?

Fecho os olhos. Seu rosto me vem a mente antes até que a própria escuridão, mas não há sorriso em sua bela face, tampouco paz. Meu peito se aperta, como se suas emoções fluíssem diretamente pra mim independente da distância que agora nos separa. Elas ecoam tão fundo que estremeço, de repente me sentindo frio demais para sequer estar vivo.

Abraço a mim mesmo, incapaz de me manter indiferente as sensações que dominam, e me percebo reflexo de seus movimentos. Nossos olhos fechados vertem lágrimas silenciosas, nossos corações batem doloridos e em uníssono.

Ah, Rey...

Fui eu que fiz isso com você?

Sinto mãos em meus ombros. Elas são grandes e fortes mas extremamente cuidadosas, como se pudessem quebrar um de nós sem querer. E nós sentimos essa hesitação, frustrada mas carinhosa tentativa de consolo. Nossos lábios trêmulos se partem porém a distância me impede de ouvir sua voz sofrida, deixando apenas a minha a sussurrar:

- Judas...

O calor aumenta. Um abraço. Um...

Um beijo?

Abro os olhos, esmigalhando o elo que nos unia com toda a ira que me possui. Não posso mais ver, não quero. Porque você não pode ter feito isso comigo. Não você! Não o único que me amou!

As trevas em mim se agitam, clamando como bestas famintas. Elas berram por liberdade e sangue, imploram por lágrimas de luz. Tento bloquear as sensações mas não consigo, não desta vez.

Porque você me traiu.

No fim, você é igual a eles...

Mas eu não vou sofrer de novo! Não serei mais desprezado como um qualquer!

Você é meu. Sempre foi e sempre será, independente do céu ou da terra. Seu corpo, suas asas, sua alma; tudo me pertence. Para proteger ou destruir...

Você é meu!

_XxX_

Sorrio, relaxando no abraço, me entregando a paz e aconchego há tanto esquecidos. Os lábios de Judas passam uma sensação tão boa que, por um instante toda a tristeza se apaga e me vejo de novo nos braços de meu querido anjo negro.

Mas esse instante não é suficiente, não para uma vida.

- Obrigado. – digo sincero enquanto me afasto. Não sou impedido nem censurado, apenas encarado longamente pelas límpidas safiras.

Será que ele conseguia ler em minha alma a extensão de meus ferimentos? Será que sabia que nem mesmo todo o seu poder poderia curá-los?

Não sei...mas agradeço por ao menos tentar.

- Tem certeza de que está bem?

- Vou ficar, Judas. Vou ficar. – e, me despedindo com um aceno, entro na floresta. Não voaria para casa hoje, assim como não voei ontem nem antes e antes.

Desde a última vez que tentei conversar com Luca que não vôo.

- Hn. Vê o que faz comigo?

- Vejo.

Estaco de súbito, tão de repente que as lágrimas que me nublavam a visão simplesmente pulam de meus olhos, deixando a paisagem clara e nítida mais uma vez. Minha boca se abre mas não consigo dizer nada. Maldição! Você está bem na minha frente e eu só sei ficar em choque!

Tão perto...

Dou um passo pequeno, quase temeroso. Vejo seu rosto apenas de perfil, o sol que se põe atrás de ti distorcendo seus contornos. Mesmo assim, percebo seu olho fixo em mim. Estremeço.

Você quer me ver?

- Luca...

- Porque estava com Judas?

Prendo a respiração, tenso. Como você sabia?

- Eu precisava conversar com alguém. – digo sem rodeios. Era a verdade, não era?

Então porque me sinto tão mal?

- Precisava beijá-lo também? – a voz antes neutra se transforma num rosnado, tão sombrio que o ar me escapa, meu corpo reagindo a suas emoções.

- Luca... - o que está acontecendo?

Você finalmente me encara, revelando os rubis que eu tanto tentara alcançar, mas que agora brilhavam de pura fúria. Porém, por mais que me doesse e confundisse, sustentei seu olhar, disposto a entendê-lo.

Talvez fosse melhor não tê-lo feito...

Talvez o erro fosse realmente meu...

Só que isso não me impediu de cerrar os punhos, tentando conter meu tão maltratado orgulho, quando finalmente entendi.

- Me desprezou e agora tem ciúmes? – deixei a mágoa de lado, expondo apenas a raiva e a frustração. Não queria me mostrar fraco mais uma vez, não assim.

Não por feridas que você mesmo causou.

Avancei um passo, dessa vez firme e decidido. Estava indo pra casa, e você não me impediria. Os punhos continuavam cerrados, prontos para serem usados se necessário.

Mas não me foi dada a chance.

O soco me atingiu, tão rápido que me vi jogado no chão antes mesmo de terminar o segundo passo. Deus! Era como ser atingido por uma parede de tijolos. Fui arrastado pela grama como uma boneca de trapos, o ar escapando para ser dolorosamente recuperado entre folhas e terra. Sangue tomou minha boca. Tossi.

- Onde ele te beijou? – a pergunta era baixa, quase um silvo. Levantei a cabeça e o encarei, zonzo. Eu não entendia, que diferença faria agora?

- É você quem eu amo, Luca. – sussurrei sincero. A raiva em meu peito sumira, agora eu só via a dor em seus olhos.

Mas você não viu a dos meus...

_XxX_

AVISO: A partir desse ponto, segue um DARK LEMON! Para facilitar as coisas, ele será narrado em terceira pessoa.

O anjo negro venceu a curta distância que os separava a passos duros. Num movimento tão rápido quanto um golpe, afundou a mão nos fios roxos, erguendo o menor com violência. O gemido de dor explodiu em seus ouvidos, mas o Houo não fez nada além de sorrir.

- Lu...ca... – Rey tentava chamar, segurando o braço que lhe prendia.

- Onde? – a pergunta era fria, o aperto se tornou mais forte.

- Na...t-testa... – sussurrou por fim, desesperado em se livrar da dor. Lágrimas se formaram, ameaçando rolar.

O dono dos cabelos prata pareceu sorrir ainda mais. Puxou o Suzaku, arrancando mais um gemido conforme o levantava a altura de seus olhos. Ergueu dois dedos ante os orbes acastanhados do anjo de gelo, criando uma pequena esfera negra.

- Não devia ter me traído, Rey. – e forçou a esfera contra a pele de alabastro, destruindo-a com o negro que sempre manchara sua alma.

Rey gritou, o mais forte e sofrido que conseguiu. O corpo convulsionou, os nervos reagindo e se despedaçando, consumindo tudo até que nada mais restasse. A consciência oscilou perigosamente, qualquer reação varrida e esquecida. Foi jogado no chão e lá ficou. Era simplesmente impossível reagir.

Mas aquilo era só o começo.

- P-po..r q-quê? – foi a pergunta que escapou dos lábios trêmulos, levando as últimas migalhas de força. Sangue escorria pela ferida na testa, caindo sobre os olhos e os fazendo arder. As lágrimas antes límpidas agora eram rubras.

Por um segundo, Luca parou.

_Ele é seu._ – sussurrava uma voz em sua mente, talvez dele mesmo.

_Eu não posso..._

_Claro que pode! Olhe para ele!_

_Não! _– baixou a cabeça, os punhos novamente cerrados.

_Olhe!_

- Lu...ca...

O corpo esguio estava jogado de peito para cima, as pernas longas e torneadas dobradas juntas, a cintura fina claramente definida pelo tecido justo. O tórax magro subia e descia devagar, acompanhado pelo leve ruído da respiração. O Houo arfou, descobrindo cada curva do anjo de gelo, devorando a perfeição que lhe era oferecida sem pudor ou arrependimento. Os cabelos espalhados pela relva, o rosto desolado, as lábios úmidos e entre abertos, os olhos tristes e rubros...

_Ele é seu._

Deitou sobre Rey, deixando todo o seu peso sobre ele. Prendeu-lhe as mãos sobre a cabeça, usando a que restara para explorar o corpo intocado, deliciando-se com os protestos baixos e estrangulados.

O anjo de gelo fechou os olhos com força, tentando conter a onda de poder que ameaçava explodir dentro de si. Sabia que, se liberasse, feriria o Houo gravemente e não podia fazer isso. Por mais que sentisse algo duro se esfregando contra suas coxas, não podia!

- Pare... – implorou, sem saber ao certo pelo que. Estava perdendo o controle pouco a pouco, tanto pelos toques quanto pela dor que tomava suas veias. Não sabia até quando agüentaria – Por favor...pare...

Mas Luca estava longe, perdido entre gemidos e gritos estrangulados, provando do verdadeiro fruto proibido. A razão, antes sempre presente em seus atos, se fora há muito tempo, consumida pela luxúria devastadora que queimava em seus olhos. Condenado. Sim, condenado.

O pior erro da sua vida.

Rasgou a roupa vermelha, expondo o corpo que há tanto desejava. Mordeu o lábio, excitado ao saber que era o primeiro que via o Suzaku por inteiro, o primeiro a tocar-lhe intimamente.

- Lindo... – sussurrou arfante. Suas calças pareciam cada vez mais apertadas, o membro em riste clamando por liberdade. Mas ainda não era hora.

No entanto, se o anjo negro tentava prolongar ao máximo o momento, Rey rezava em silêncio por uma saída, qualquer coisa que o tirasse dali. Os toques lhe confundiam, deixando seu corpo cada vez mais febril, mas congelando seu coração com tanta crueldade que tinha cada vez mais certeza de que morreria nas mãos de quem mais amava.

- Luca... – fechou os olhos, não querendo ver os rubis que tanto lhe feriam. Sentia o desejo que o Houo escondera por tanto tempo, mas não conseguia que aquele era seu Luca.

Ainda assim, não podia feri-lo.

Os segundos pareciam se arrastar, transformando-se em eternidade. O anjo de cabelos prata sorriu, satisfeito com o que conseguira. Tocara cada parte daquela pele, agora maculada por arranhões e mordidas. Provara tudo que lhe era oferecido, estava satisfeito. Ou quase.

Faltava o prato principal.

Virou o corpo apático, sequer notando o quanto estava frio, e posicionou-se...

Foi como se um tiro acertasse a cabeça de Rey, o despertando para a cruel realidade. De repente ele não pensava mais, tampouco sentia. Só queria sair dali! Todo o amor fora substituído por desespero, na última tentativa de se salvar. Abriu as asas.

O golpe que lhe atingiu a nuca o fez parar, milhares de pontos brilhantes se espalhando por sua já borrada visão. Sentiu mãos calejadas afastando suas coxas mais uma vez, mas não conseguiu entender. Foi quando veio a dor. Gritou, mais alto do que jamais gritara, a voz ecoando livremente pela floresta escura e deserta.

Porém, por mais que os pássaros levantassem vôo, fugindo da dor de seu companheiro, um grito era apenas um grito. O ar se foi, ameaçando levar as migalhas de consciência consigo, escuridão se formando ante os olhos arregalados enquanto era rasgado de novo e de novo, dor vibrando em cada fibra, cada resquício de alma que ainda tivesse. Até mesmo o frio, que rugia como tempestade em seu peito, pareceu morrer, consumido pelas trevas.

Pobre anjo de gelo, infeliz e inocente. Ainda havia algo a ser perdido.

Luka delirava, gemendo desconexo, perdido no supremo e mais pecaminoso dos prazeres. Enterrava-se, desesperado em ir mais fundo, a explosão cada vez mais próxima, desconhecida e sedutora como tal. Segurou uma das asas...

Puxou.

- Luca!

( fim do dark lemon )

A luz tomou a floresta, tão branca que os olhos vermelhos se fecharam, feridos por tamanha claridade. Confuso, recuou com um salto, demorando um instante para perceber a fina camada de gelo que cobria suas mãos e parte de seu rosto.

- Rey? – chamou incerto, o prazer ainda enevoando sua mente, apesar de em franca queda. Uma névoa densa cobria o lugar antes ocupado pelo belo anjo de cabelos roxos.

Ninguém lhe respondeu.

- Rey! – insistiu, o prazer finalmente posto de lado, dando lugar a preocupação. Livrou-se da fina camada de gelo que cobria sua pele e pôs-se a arrumar a calça, sequer lembrando de quando a abrira. Liberou as asas e as bateu, dispersando a névoa com eficiência.

Mas era tarde demais.

Caiu de joelhos, olhos repletos de lágrimas. Esticou a mão trêmula, não acreditando quando eles enfim alcançaram o grande bloco de gelo a sua frente. O esquife de Rey.

Como pudera?

Passos se aproximaram, seus donos logo identificados como Judas e Shin. Mas isso não importava mais. Não, nada mais importava.

- Perdão. – pediu num murmúrio, o rosto baixo, os olhos fechados e cobertos pela franja. Não queria ver o paraíso, a perfeição e beleza que o cercavam. Não queria ver mais nada.

Principalmente as lágrimas de Rey.

* * *

Update em um mês. Espero que alguém chegue até o final.

Ja ne! o/


	3. Love

N/A: Para **giichan**, minha única fã. Aqui está o último capítulo dessa história tão curtinha, mas que você apoiou com tanto carinho. Espero que você goste, e que a espera tenha valido a pena. ^^

* * *

Dark Angel – Curst, Tears and Love

Capítulo 3: Love

- Droga! – gritou frustrado, se deixando cair no chão.

Goh suspirou, mirando o revoltado anjo da terra. Por mais que sua linguagem fosse inapropriada e suas presas aparecessem totalmente, não conseguia achar um motivo para repreendê-lo. Não na situação que estavam. Cansado, o anjo do fogo procurou Shin com seus olhos bicolores, na esperança de encontrar algo, que não frustração e cansaço.

Porém, o anjo do vento não estava em melhores condições. Irritado e tão cansado quanto seus companheiros, revirava a mente em busca de uma solução. Mas o tempo continuava a passar e nada lhe vinha a mente.

- Quem diria que você era tão forte. – sussurrou, tocando o esquife com a ponta dos dedos. Estava ali desde a noite anterior, quando sentira o poder de Rey explodir. Desde então não perdera tempo, rapidamente chamando Goh e Gai para salvarem o amigo.

Entretanto, o sol já estava se pondo, e tudo que as três bestas sagradas conseguiram era um punhado de arranhões.

- Chame Judas. – o menor deles falou, interrompendo os pensamentos de Shin. Via os olhos acastanhados semi-cerrados e vazios e sabia, por mais que não rolassem mais lágrimas, o Suzaku ainda sentia dor.

Rey estava envolto em treva.

E, uma vez que fora Luca quem o colocara nessa situação, a última esperança era o anjo da luz.

Entendendo onde o companheiro queria chegar, o Genbu deixou o local, procurando pela presença de seu amado. A urgência rugia em seu peito, acompanhada por uma estranha sensação de perda.

O tempo estava acabando.

_-x-_

- Explique-se. – exigiu, olhos frios como poucos tiveram o desprazer de ver.

- Não há nada o que explicar. – respondeu Luca, seus olhos ainda cerrados. Sabia que não poderia ter feito nada pior. Esmigalhara o amor puro de Rey sem piedade, tomando-o como se fosse um objeto qualquer, sem vontade nem serventia, que não dar-lhe prazer.

E como se odiava por isso. Sentia-se um maldito fraco! Um traidor miserável que não merecia nada mais que uma tortura mil vezes pior. Ainda assim, não podia envolver outros nisso. Não precisava da raiva nem da decepção de ninguém.

Já tinha as lágrimas de Rey.

Mas Judas não parecia disposto a entender isso. Irritado com os atos do amigo, e, no fundo, incapaz de acreditar que Luca sequer tentava se defender, o ruivo cerrou os punhos e atacou, acertando um poderoso soco. Porém, o Houou não pareceu se importar, ou mesmo reagir de qualquer forma. Sentou-se no chão onde o impacto havia lhe jogado e limpou o sangue que lhe escorria dos lábios com displicência, seus olhos ainda fechados.

- Quer mesmo sujar suas mãos comigo?

Judas parou, olhos coléricos como jamais fora visto. Queria, queria muito, mas não podia. Não se perdoaria se tocasse em Shin com mãos imundas.

- Demônio. – rosnou por dentes trincados, o corpo trêmulo de ódio.

- Sim. E irei me juntar aos meus. – Luca levantou e deu as costas ao seu melhor amigo. Estava prestes a partir, quando sentiu a aproximação do Genbu.

- O que houve Shin? – o líder dos Saint Beasts indagou, olhos ainda fixos em seu oposto. Perdera a confiança, não baixaria a guarda. Nunca mais.

Não que o anjo do vento se sentisse diferente, pelo contrário. Aproximou-se com cuidado, como se diante de uma fera raivosa, falando baixo e firme com Judas:

- Não conseguimos libertá-lo.

O Houou fechou os olhos com mais força, resistindo a vontade de abri-los. Rey ainda estava no esquife? Ainda estava congelado? Chorando?

Sim. Por mais que o belo enlace que uma vez unira os dois anjos houvesse virado pó, Luca tinha certeza. Rey ainda chorava.

Por quanto tempo mais o belo anjo agüentaria?

Cerrou os punhos. De que adiantaria agora? Estava partindo! Abandonando-o para nunca mais feri-lo de novo! Fugiria para a Terra e se jogaria de braços abertos na primeira toca de demônios que pudesse encontrar, alimentando as bestas com seu corpo e condenando sua alma ao eterno sofrimento.

_Tão simples...Então porque não consigo?_ – sentia os pés grudados no chão, as asas, pesadas como chumbo. Só o que precisava era dar as costas e, ainda assim, algo o impedia.

- Vamos. – Judas respondeu, ignorando quando Luca pulou de susto, tão imerso que estivera nos próprios pensamentos. Estava preocupado com Rey porém, o que mais lhe preocupava era o que acabaria fazendo, caso continuasse a encarar o anjo negro. Tentado demais com a possibilidade, o Kirin agarrou a mão do Genbu e tirou ambos dali, seus passos tensos se perdendo no silêncio do Éden.

E assim o Houou foi deixado, abandonado sozinho mais uma vez. Encolheu-se contra o chão, sentindo os mesmos olhares que sentira a vida toda pesando em seus ombros novamente, soterrando as lembranças felizes. Em seu peito, a mancha crescia, tomando seu coração culpado. Porque era culpa sua, e de mais ninguém.

Era o fim. Aqueles que tanto lhe desprezaram e maltrataram durante a infância estavam certos no final. Se esforçara tanto e para quê? As poucas amizades que fizera agora se rompiam uma a uma, horrorizadas com a nova face que lhes mostrava, e Rey...

Rey chorava...

Suspirou, ciente de estar cometendo outro erro. Levantou-se lentamente, quase não confiando em seu corpo para reerguer-se, e rumou para a floresta, buscando uma parte sombria o bastante para ocultar-se. Não era capaz de abandonar seu amado novamente.

Porém, assim que tivesse certeza que Rey estava bem, partiria sem olhar para trás.

_-x-_

A energia se concentrava, espiralando no ar como um caleidoscópio de cores mornas, lentamente transformando a fria barreira em névoa. Tanta agitação porém, não tardou a atrair outros anjos. Curiosos e intriguistas, eles iam e vinham, preferindo espalhar a notícia e sondar o vagaroso progresso dos Saint Beasts do que fazer qualquer coisa para ajudá-los ou ao anjo que definhava pouco a pouco diante de seus olhos.

Seriam eles melhores que os que simplesmente ignoravam? Talvez. Porém, de longe os piores eram os que sorriam discretos, tentando mascarar a felicidade ao descobrir quem era o anjo de gelo. A inveja que brilhava em seus olhos era indisfarçável e fazia Judas trincar os dentes, redobrando seus esforços. Por um momento, agradeceu por Shin ser o mais belo somente aos seus olhos.

Gai franziu o cenho, desconcentrando-se por um momento. Os outros perceberam e, depois de uma breve troca de olhares, foram diminuindo seus esforços, até as luzes morrerem e o ambiente tornar a esfriar.

- O que foi, Gai? – Goh indagou, não conseguindo ver o que seria tão importante para desviar a atenção do anjo da terra em um momento tão importante.

- Os boatos estão crescendo e se espalhando. – o loiro comentou, olhos fixos em um ponto qualquer em meio as árvores – Não vai demorar muito para alguém entender, se é que já não o fizeram.

- Teme por Luca? – Judas praticamente rosnou a pergunta, raiva já faiscando em suas safiras.

- Temo por Rey. – Gay manteve o mesmo tom, parecendo não se incomodar com o incomum comportamento de seu líder. Estava sério demais para se deixar intimidar ou começar uma briga. Seu companheiro vinha em primeiro lugar.

O silêncio que se abateu era pesado e sinistro, parecendo trazer mais que um simples calafrio aos poderosos anjos. Ainda assim, nenhum deles se atreveu a quebrá-lo, tamanha melancolia que aquelas poucas palavras trouxeram.

Porque abrir o caixão era só o primeiro passo.

'O que aconteceria com o belo Suzaku quando fosse finalmente resgatado?' 'Como seria tratado de agora em diante?' 'O que Zeus faria se soubesse?' Eles pensavam, olhando para a face desolada do anjo. Porém, é claro que essas eram apenas perguntas inúteis, desculpas tolas para evitar o que realmente importava. Não, ninguém ali conseguia encarar a verdade, não agora.

Porque talvez... Rey não sobrevivesse sem Luca.

Porque talvez...talvez...

- Temos que continuar. – forçou Shin, mais para si mesmo que para o resto. Não queria pensar. Não queria se por no lugar de Rey e descobrir que jamais conseguiria viver sem Judas ao seu lado. Porque, mesmo não querendo admitir, o Genbu sabia que faria a mesma coisa.

Suicídio.

Zeus lhes proibira de tirar a própria vida, mas também lhes proibira de amar. Qual seria o maior pecado? E se, no fundo, fossem apenas um só?

As energias se elevaram, fundindo-se novamente. As luzes tornaram a dançar e esquentar, e assim continuaram, até que a última camada de gelo se foi e o Suzaku foi tocado por quatro dos seis elementos que compunham a criação.

Mas nada aconteceu.

Um a um os anjos foram caindo, exaustos demais para se manterem de pé. O único que resistiu foi o anjo da luz que, cambaleante, se aproximou do amigo ainda imóvel. Afagou a face pálida com cuidado, sentindo a alma trincar ao encarar os vazios olhos acastanhados. Tão ferido...Não poderia haver pior crime que condenar um anjo a esse estado.

Judas suspirou, reunindo forças antes de enfim se inclinar, olhos fechados em concentração. Teria que fingir que era Shin. Somente assim para conseguir um milagre.

- Volte. – sussurrou antes de tomar os lábios de Rey para si, estremecendo ao senti-los congelados.

As feridas começaram a cicatrizar lentamente, mas não era apenas pelo cansaço do Kirin. O anjo de gelo parecia relutar, não querendo voltar para o mundo onde tanto fora ferido. Luz insistiu, forte, não recuando até uma pequena faísca de vida surgir nos olhos vazios.

- Lu...c... – Rey tentou dizer quando o ruivo se afastou, sua voz um sopro quebrado que por muito pouco não se perdeu. Parecia uma eternidade desde que falara pela última vez, e talvez fosse. Ainda assim, seria preciso muito mais que isso para que não percebesse a ausência de seu querido Houou.

- Esqueça-o, Rey. – Goh tentou ser neutro, mas era óbvia a tristeza em sua voz. Gai o abraçou, tentando dar apoio, já sabendo de antemão que nada do que fizesse seria bom o bastante para alcançar o Suzaku.

- N...não... – o anjo de gelo insistiu, tentando se levantar. Os longos fios roxos escorregaram, revelando um corpo nu e perfeito porém repleto de finas cicatrizes.

- Rey...quem? – o primeiro a se recuperar fora Judas, sua voz oscilando entre dor e espanto. Porém, ao invés de reabrir antigas feridas, Rey decidiu ignorá-lo, aceitando no lugar o manto que Shin lhe oferecia, bem como ajuda para ficar de pé.

Foi quando sentiu. Fora apenas por um segundo, mas o bastante para que percebesse. Olhando apenas para si, de algum lugar escondido, e tristes como jamais vira, estavam os olhos vermelhos que tanto amava. Preocupação e dor os tornaram opacos como as sombras que os cercavam e, Deus, elas eram tão profundas...tão profundas...

- Luca. – tentou chamá-lo, dizer que estava bem, mas o Houou apenas fechou os olhos, lhe dando as costas mais uma vez.

- Desista. – rebateu o ruivo com aspereza. Era o líder e agiria como tal se necessário.

- Não. – era a vez do Suzaku se mostrar firme, apesar de ainda estar se recuperando e a fraqueza ser mais que evidente em sua voz e corpo oscilantes.

Entretanto, antes que algo mais pudesse ser dito, a incrível audição de Gai percebeu um pequeno sussurro. Um adeus.

- Ele vai partir. – disse incrédulo, a esperança finalmente se apagando de seu semblante infantil. Olhou o companheiro com pena, tentando confortá-lo sem palavras. Os outros fizeram o mesmo.

Mas não era isso que Rey queria.

As asas douradas se agitaram, pesadas e frágeis por seu próprio gelo. Sorriu. Que valor elas teriam se não conseguisse? Ouviu Judas rosnar alguma coisa mas ignorou, concentrado em encontrar Luca como sempre fazia tão bem. Com esforço, o percebeu longe, já a caminho do ponto de descida para o mundo humano.

_Não voe._ – pediu enquanto agitava as asas mais uma vez, as abrindo por completo com um gemido de dor.

No segundo seguinte, ganhou os céus.

_-x-_

Caminhava devagar, os passos oscilando ante o peso da culpa e das memórias. Por trás das pálpebras fechadas, via claramente o rosto tão amado, lembrando de cada momento, cada sorriso, carinho ou lágrima. Sentia apaixonar-se de novo, ainda mais forte que antes, mas não podia ceder.

Porque era sua culpa.

Rey merecia alguém melhor, um anjo de verdade, que jamais ousasse machucá-lo. Alguém que retribuísse seu puro amor, sem manchá-lo com desejos que sequer deveriam existir. Afinal, anjos não precisavam daquilo.

_Mas eu não sou um anjo, sou?_ – por mais que suas asas fossem brancas, seu coração sempre fora negro. Nenhuma luz poderia salvá-lo.

Era um demônio.

Mas o que isso fazia de Rey?

Zeus não era piedoso. Será que puniria o Suzaku, ainda que este não possuísse nenhuma culpa? Teria condenado seu anjo a funesta purificação que antecedia o festival?

_Não! Judas não vai deixar!_ – cerrou os punhos e tentou se acalmar. O Kirin cuidaria do anjo de gelo. Ele e os outros protegeriam Rey do que fosse.

Contudo, será que Rey aceitaria? Logo ele, que sempre tentava melhorar sem pedir a ajuda de ninguém?

Luca parou de andar, sua postura mais derrotada do que nunca. Sabia que era o único que realmente entendia seu amado. O único que o conhecia. Desde pequenos, Rey só aceitava a sua ajuda, os seus cuidados. Não, seu anjo jamais amaria outro que não a si.

Mas ainda poderia tocar nele? Suas mãos permaneceriam rubras, marcadas para sempre pelo pecado que cometera. Teria coragem de fazer um carinho? Enxugara as lágrimas que criara?

Balançou a cabeça, tentando expulsar os pensamentos. Forçou suas pesadas pernas a se moverem, tornando a caminhar. Ainda assim, era tão estranho. Sabia que tinha de partir. Raios! Seu destino já estava traçado e selado. Não se arrependia tampouco temia o que lhe esperava na Terra. Entretanto, no fundo de sua mente parecia ecoar uma voz fraca e distante, como se Rey o chamasse de novo e de novo, ferindo o corpo que Judas se esforçara tanto para curar.

Porque não estava completo. Sentira isso assim que vira Rey em sua mente. Por mais que a distância separasse seus corpos, conhecia seu anjo mas do que qualquer um. E ele ainda estava ferido.

A fronteira se fez visível, aproximando-se mais a cada passo. Nela, alguns anjos esperavam, suas auras agitadas pelos mais diversos sentimentos. Desprezo, ódio, satisfação, tudo se misturava, emoldurando uma massa disforme e podre. Mas Luca não se importou. Porque deveria? Só havia uma pessoa que poderia salvá-lo, e ela não estava lá.

Um último pedido.

_Eu só queria...mais uma vez..._

Uma última esperança.

_Por favor...Rey..._

- Luca!

Estacou, não resistindo o impulso de abrir os olhos. Choque e luz feriram suas pupilas, mas isso não era importante agora. Só sabia que se virara e era impossível não ver.

Pequenas gotas de água dançavam a sua volta, refletindo os últimos raios de sol junto com os pequenos pedaços de gelo que ainda estavam presos as asas douradas. E elas se moviam, talvez não tão harmoniosas, mas se moviam, deixando um rastro luminoso e belo para trás, forçando a brisa contra os fios roxos ainda úmidos.

- Rey... – o Houou estava sem palavras. Mesmo sabendo o quanto seu amado estava ferido, a verdade é que nunca o vira tão belo. Buscou os olhos acastanhados procurando alguma mácula, qualquer coisa que entristecesse o conjunto, mas não conseguiu entender o que lhe era revelado.

O Suzaku pousou o mais delicadamente que conseguiu, a face permanecendo impassível mesmo ante as inúmeras fisgadas que ameaçaram rasgar seu corpo. Fora o pior vôo da sua vida, mas conseguira. Chegara a tempo. Agora, só precisava dizer.

- Luca, eu...

- Não disse? Ele gostou.

- Então é verdade? Eles...

- Com um anjo negro? Que nojo!

Patético. Decadente. Sujo.

Imperdoável.

O Éden era uma utopia falida, espelho quebrado que só captava um reflexo distorcido dos verdadeiros tempos de glória. Amor e perdão foram banidos, refugiando-se na Terra ou mesmo no inferno, fugindo de um destino esquecido, uma prisão em uma caixa qualquer. Os poucos que mereciam ser salvos choravam, feridos pelas réplicas vazias que seu insano "pai" insistia em criar.

Não havia mais anjos no paraíso.

- Saiam daqui!

- Vão embora!

- Sumam!

Os anjos bradavam, coléricos e ultrajados, mirando os amantes e os culpando por tudo. Pudera. Mais fácil corrigir os outros que a si mesmo, jogando a culpa nos ombros de outrem. Melhor ser covarde que corajoso, cruel que bondoso, indiferente a amante.

Pobres e estúpidas ovelhas, seguindo umas as outras sem sequer olhar o caminho. Estariam sendo guiadas para o pasto ou para o abate?

Os amantes tentaram ignorar, prestando atenção apenas um no outro na esperança de esquecer o mundo. Mas a energia continuava a aumentar, forte e pesada, verdadeiro miasma a empestear o ar. Rey se abraçou, sua visão embaçando. Não conseguia fazer frente aquilo.

O Houou deu um passo a frente, mão estendida por puro reflexo e já roçando os fios roxos. Porém, acabou por hesitar. Será que ainda podia?

- Luca... – o anjo de gelo chamou, suave e baixo como sempre. Estendeu seu próprio braço, sequer percebendo como este tremia. Só queria alcançar a mão que lhe era oferecida.

Infelizmente, seus dedos não eram a única coisa a ir na direção do anjo negro.

A pedra passou por eles, tão próxima que Luca podia jurar que roçara em seu rosto, antes de se espatifar contra o tronco de uma árvore, lançando estilhaços para todos os lados. Cerrou os punhos, virando-se lentamente, olhos vermelhos já tomados pela fúria. Se estivesse sozinho não teria feito nada, mas não deixaria que ninguém mais machucasse Rey. Ninguém.

Nem mesmo ele próprio.

Antecipando as reações do maior, o Suzaku se adiantou, postando-se entre o furioso anjo e o grupo de tolos que lhes observava. Raiva e dor se encontraram e se reconheceram. Não passavam de um mesmo sentimento, compartilhado por ambos, e eles sabiam disso. Também sabiam que não poderiam demonstrar, não se quisessem um fim pacífico e, acima de tudo, discreto.

Um instante se passou em silenciosa conversa. Somente quando o anjo de gelo teve certeza que poderia desviar a atenção foi que encarou o grupo de espectadores suicidas pelo canto dos olhos, expondo para quem quisesse ver a fria tempestade que nascera consigo.

A grama começou a congelar.

Temendo a formação do agora famoso esquife, o grupo se dispersou covardemente. Alguns ainda se atreveram a lançar olhares de ódio ou palavras rudes, mas era só. Ninguém tentaria mais nada. Seus motivos eram pueris demais para valerem suas vidas.

Luca relaxou, deixando que suas mãos se abrissem lentamente. Não podia dizer que gostara mas estava satisfeito, já que, ao menos, não pioraria a situação de Rey.

_Rey..._ – olhou o anjo de gelo timidamente, triste por seu estado frágil – _O que posso dizer? Como aliviar sua dor?_

- Perdão.

O Houou piscou, a palavra demorando um instante para ser registrada em sua mente.

- Porque me pede perdão? – Luca não conseguia entender. Pelo que sabia, ele deveria estar aos pés do Suzaku, implorando um perdão muito além de seu alcance. Rey não precisava se desculpar.

- Eu deveria ter ficado do seu lado, Luca, você querendo ou não. Se houvesse feito isso, não teria lhe dado motivos para ter ciúmes.

- Mas eu...

- Não estou dizendo que sou o único culpado. – o anjo de gelo sussurrou, calando aquele que tantos temiam com um simples dedo – Estou dizendo...que te perdôo...

A voz foi sumindo, desfazendo-se no ar. O corpo frágil oscilou, de repente muito cansado para se manter de pé. Os olhos se fecharam, tão cansados...

- Rey!

Braços. Quentes e firmes e protetores. Braços dele, Luca, seu amado anjo negro.

_Não sabe como senti falta disso._

O anjo de cabelos prateados estremeceu, sentindo a saudade que emanava do menor. Tão gostoso... Era aquele sentimento confuso, mas sublime, calor que brotara entre eles na mais tenra infância. Mesmo assim...

- Tem certeza? Não vai desaparecer. – finalmente tomou coragem e ergueu a mão, afastando a franja roxa para revelar a cicatriz que nem mesmo o Kirin mais amado de Zeus pudera apagar totalmente.

- Você já se esqueceu, Luca? – o Sukazu firmou o corpo, impedindo seu amado de guiá-lo ao chão. Sua voz, apesar de ainda um sussurro cansado, agora era marcada por desprezo, até mesmo irritação.

Olhos vermelhos piscaram confusos, incapazes de compreender. Rey suspirou e se afastou, deixando a capa que lhe cobria escorregar até o chão, revelando as velhas cicatrizes que marcavam seu corpo nu.

- Ao menos a sua não foi por inveja. – disse amargo, perdido entre as lembranças das cruéis brincadeiras que sofrera, a mente já tão judiada afundando sem sequer perceber, condenando-o ao frio e a solidão mais profundos de sua alma.

Um último suspiro. Uma chance de redenção...

_Luca._

Incapaz de se manter firme ante o estado de seu amado, o anjo negro tornou a envolvê-lo, abraçando apertado, protegendo-o com suas asas brancas. Enquanto consolava o corpo trêmulo, todo o resto sumiu, desintegrando-se como cinzas inúteis. Ainda que estivessem no paraíso, para o Houou nada valia se não estivesse com Rey.

- Perdão. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, lágrimas embaçando sua visão – Eu não queria te ferir assim.

- Eu sei. – o anjo de cabelos roxos escondeu o rosto no peito forte, respirando fundo para se acalmar – No que está pensando?

- Se você tem mesmo certeza. – Luca confessou com um sussurro, sentindo tudo pelo que o amado passava – Eu sou um anjo negro, Rey. Um anjo negro amaldiçoado. Por mais que prefira morrer a lhe ferir outra vez, não sei se conseguirei ser forte o bastante.

- Então me deixe ajudá-lo. – levantou o rosto, deixando os olhos se encontrarem.

- Por quê? – _Pode mesmo ser tão simples?_

- Porque eu prefiro ser esquecido em um esquife a ser a causa de teu sofrimento. – disse com doçura, usando de sua própria alma para fazer aquela promessa velada.

O poderoso e temido Houou estremeceu, sentindo-se pequeno ante a força de tal sentimento. Tomou os lábios do Suzaku num impulso, o coração batendo feliz ao não se ver repelido ou temido.

- Se eu tentar de novo... me impeça. – sussurrou quando se afastaram, a respiração ainda entrecortada pelo ar perdido no beijo – Não importa como, só não me deixe feri-lo outra vez.

- Não deixarei. – Rey sorriu com doçura, estalando um beijo nos lábios de seu amado. Fez menção de se afastar mas logo Luca estava ao seu lado, amparando seu corpo oscilante e lhe envolvendo com a capa novamente.

As mãos se procuraram e se entrelaçaram. Os pés não hesitaram em avançar. Os olhos fitaram o caminho, determinados em alcançar o horizonte e além, não desviando uma única vez.

Não olhariam para trás.

O sol terminou de se por, dando privacidade aos dois amantes. Os pássaros revoaram, seu canto lúgubre um discreto adeus. A luz veio e se foi, despercebida por todos.

Naquele dia, dois anjos deixaram o céu.

_- Fim -_


End file.
